A Winter nightmare
by FoxRain
Summary: Red eyes watch from a far as phantoms haunted the boy. T to be safe.
1. Of blood apon the snow

_A man with glowing red eyes stood in the darkness before me... I watched as he raised a hand to me in a silent beckoning. I yearned to go to him, to go WITH him and forget the shame I beared._

_I started to reach for the out streached hand but stop when I saw my arms. Words dripping with blood were carved apon me, words of there hate, of there discust, and of my shame._

_"__**Worthless**__"..._

_"__**Bastured child**__".._

_"__**Whore**__".._

_"__**Useless"...**_

_I trimbled from the pain, as blood pooled at my feet. I cried out as I felt the pain of more words forming across my body. _

"Cloud"

A female voice called, just as I looked at the glowing crimson eyes of the man before me with sorrow.

"Cloud"

"Its time to wake up son" The gentle voice of my mother called.

My breathing slowed as my eyes flutter open, and the sadness washed over me as the dream faded.

"Cloud dear, what were you dreaming about this time?" My mother brushed my sweaty bangs back in a soothing maner.

"Nothing mother, I can't even remember it now" I replied, as I could not recall what I had dreamt.

She nodded, and stood from the edge of my bed...I try to think about the dream, but all I could recall was pain and a pair of red eyes.

Mother left the bedroom to start breakfast as I got up and stretched. I walked over to the chester drawers and pulled out a shirt, a pair of black jeans.

I went and sat on the bed as I pulled my shirt on, then pulled my black moutain boots out from under my bed where I left them last night. With dressing out of my way I stood and walked over to my only window, the snow had fallen last night making the town look like a winter wonderland.

"Cloud, breakfast is ready!" Mother called from down stair in the kitchen.

With a reluctant sigh, I walked down stairs to the kitchen. I already knew she was fluttering about with a sickly happy smile plastered on her face. She always smiles at me with that fake smile of hers.

It made me want to turn around, walk out the front door run toward the horizon till I fall of the edge of the world. Sadly I knew I couldn't do that, this town would never let me.

I sat and ate, while mother chattered on about the happenings of the town like I cared.

"Then miss Featherhighet started talking about how her husbend as been coming home late, and how she thinks he is bedding that girl May" she paused to take a bite of egg, chewed, then swolled "Can you believe it? such a thing to talk about! and in public no less!" she huffed.

When we finally finished, mother took the plates and I made for the front door with my jacket. Outside the house the people of the town were out wondering around, doing whatever it was they did with there day.

I couldn't have cared less, and started for the old path out of town that headed in to the mountain. As I walked along the only street in the town most of the women were standing around the market hushing each other and glaring at me as I passed. The random male that passed me never talked to me, but always gave the same accusing look.

Off the old path outside of town a mansion sat just to the left of the path. It had been abandoned long before I was born, and would most likely still stand long after I was gone.

But for now it was a get away from the town and they're whispering. The in sides of the place always looked the same dusty, blank, and in shades of brown. I climed the stairs and headed for the rooms on the right, in the second room a staircase was hidden by a false stone wall.

The old staircase was made of wood and lead down in a spiral along the inner stone wall. I clicked on my metal lighter about half way down were the light started to fade into dark.

A tunnel stretched out before me as I came to the end of the stairs, a faint green glow aluminated out from the other end of the tunnel. With a snap, I closed the lighter and placed it back in my hip pocket were I always kept it.

A minute later I was walking through an old heavy wood door. The room looked same way I had left it yesterday, strangly clean with little dust. A rusle of pages caught my attention, and before I could think I was walking tored the sound coming from the old study.

A man with silver hair sat at the desk at the back of the study, flipping through the pages of an old book.

"Hello...Cloud" His green eyes glowed as he looked up at me from his book.

"why?" I muttered, as I stood a little ways from the desk.

"I will never be a memory"

The voice was so soft I almost missed it, or maybe it was just in my head. I blinked at him but he was gone, and the book lay apon the table untouched.

My chest hurt and my eyes began to sting, every year around this time the dead come back to haunt me and it always hurts to see them.

"Cloud" A soft voice called, and it took me a minute to realize it was a female.

I turned to look, and found a girl about my age standing in the arch way to the study. Her hair was long and black, her eyes were red/brown tone. She was dressed like a cowgirl, even had a cowboys hat apon her head.

I remember her from around the town, both our mothers had wanted us to date. Tifa, I think was her name.

"What are you doing down here?" I said to her, my voice sounding colder then I wanted it to.

She flinched as if my words had hurt her, but I could have cared less she was one of the ones who been using me after all.

"Your mother is worried about you, I mean like, whats the point of you coming to this creepy place when you should be like at home?" Tifa said her voice snippy.

I just chuckled, The stupid people of this town tried to control me and I couldn't help but find it funny that she did too. After all, I just the freak who is haunted by the dead?

I walked passed her heading out of the study, and turned down the dark tunnle that lead here. Not to far from the door way that leads here is and older slittly chard door that is almost invisable to the naked eye.

It creeked abit as I closed the door behind me, with my metal lighter I lit a red candle I had left here. The room its self was made of the same old cold stone as the rest the only diffence was this stone was darker gray, almost black in color. The room was longer then it was wide, and raised stone area streched out from the back wall, raising it a few inchs higher the the rest of the floor.

Plain black coffins were settled in random places on the floor, a few sat leaning against the walls. The only unique coffin laid apon the stone _stage_ at the back,It was larger then the rest, with an engraved golden cross on the lid.

"Cloud?" I heard Tifa call from out in the dark hallway "Cclloouudd! Where did you go!?".

Tifa's boots clicked on the harded earth as she walked back to the spiral staircase. I sighed as the clicks start to fade off, and thought about how easy it was to loose her. She never was to swift, we use to loose her and Cissnei all the time, but times have changed.

I lit a few more candles and placed them back in there metal wall hangers.

A chuckle caught me off guard making me jump and I spun around thinking Tifa was behind me but nothing was there. Shaking my head I turned back around and froze.

A young man with black spiked hair sat apon the lid of the larger coffin. He had the same old smile on his face that he use to, and he was wearing jeans and blue shirt that said 'rock out' with neon music notes on it. He had his right knee pulled up to his chest, letting me see the white snow that clinged to his blue and black moutain boots.

His voice came to me like a song in the wind. There, but fleeting.

"Hey, you ok spike?" His loving blue eyes glowed at me

"stop this please" I whispered, it felt like I couldn't breath as I looked at him.

"Found you! You sneeky jurk!" Tifa's voice rang in my ear.

Ignoring her I quickly turned back to the coffen, but the dust looked as if it hadn't been disturbed for many years.

"Hey where did that guy go?" Tifa asked with confusion.

I looked back at her with shock, had she really seen him?

"Well it doesn't matter, your coming with me" Tifa said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me from the room.

Tifa didn't let go of my hand untill we were well outside the mansion.

"Now that I got you out here finally, my mother wants you over for dinner this evening and she won't take no for an answer!" She said with a pleased look.

I scrawled at her, and started for the path leading to the moutains. I will not be told what to do by people who hate me for what they did!

"And your mother said that if you didn't come to my house this evening, she was going to make you come to the winter solstice celebration" She spoke with a malice glee, as I leveled a glare at her.

I hated that celebration, It was more like a cult gathering then a party.

Apon the moutain laid a cave, the towns people believe that in this cave lived a immortal creature called Jenova. The towns people believe that she is an angel that came from the heavens. So they hold the winter solstice celebration in her honor.

It is said that if you take Jenova an offering dearing the celebration, she will 'Bistow wings apon you' and 'Grant you, your greatest wish' or so I was told.

While the young adults walked the mountain path in a 'Rite of passage'. The children of the town would lit green candles then dance and sing around the town square all night.

I never believe in Jenova, and would hide in the mansion every year after what happened to my brother and our friends, I started to care less and less about this town and there beliefs.

Tifa's snickering broke me from my thoughts.

"Fine" I muttered out, and headed for town. 'Just like pulling out a piece of glass' I thought, 'do it quick and don't think about it'.

Like I had figured, mother was at the door withthat fake smile on her face.

"Oh cloud I just can't wait to see you two at the celebration!" She beamed, as I gaged on the inside.

I headed for my room, I figured I had about three minutes to myself before mother came to find me something 'nice' to wear to dinner.

"I think that nice lite blue button down shirt, with those black slacks, the ones Aunt Gillian got you, would look just perfect!" mothers said right on time as she came in with the said cloths freshly washed and ironed.

Sighing I took them from her "Oh and Cloud don't embarras us" she flashed a smile at me as she quickly left the room.

I growled, and started getting dressed. Two hours later, I stood outside the nightmare that was Tifa's house with winter flowers mother bought in my hand, and knocked on the door.

Mister Lockheart answered, the last person I wanted to talk to.

"Strife, your late" He growled at he. I muttered about mother having to do my hair, which was now slicked back with lots of hair gel. snirred at me, and step out of the way so I could enter. Tifa and her mother were sitting in the living room waiting for me.

"Why mister Strife, how nice to see you" Tifa's mother sigh with a happy smile, but I could tell she as thinking very 'lusty' thoughts that made me shudder.

"Hello Cloud why don't you come sit next to me" Tifa said with a giggle.

They're house was alot like mine only it was all above ground, while ours had an underground basment.

The living room was bland yellow and flowered wall paper, dark wood framed all the doors, the funiture was an older style I couldn't name, and a off green rug laid in the middle of the floor. I tried not to pull a face, why does every one in this town have no sense of color?

After a brief talk about the happenings around town. Tifa lead me to the dinning room and made me sit next to her.

The Dinning room was just as tacky, the table and chairs were made of darkened dum apple wood, the walls were painted an off red the reminded me of rust on metal.

Looking around I found the nik-naks on the walls made me think more 'mass killer' rather then 'home sweet home', and yet another rug was laid apon the floor, this one a muddy orange or was it a red color? I could not tell.

I back at my plate of pork-chops, mashed potatoes, and green beans.

"So your mother tells me that you don't want to come to the winter celebration again this year" stated as she passed a bowl with massed potatoes in it.

"Yes, why is that Strife?" add with a growl.

"I just...Haven't been feeling well is all" I said adding cough for affect.

"Oh pore Cloud" Tifa cood as she rubbing my arm.

I tried to show no sigh of the fact I just barfed a little in my mouth.

huffed, and sighed with a glint in her eye. To one I was a wet dream waiting, to the other I was disappointment.

The meal went by with little talk after that, which I was thankful for. I wasn't offered dessert after finishing, and took it as a sigh to apologize then leave. Quickly.

Tifa walked me to the door, and chattered on about something I didn't care about. opened the door for me in what was meant to be a nice jester, but was ruined by her eyes undresing me as I walked out.

I escape quickly, and headed home.

I sigh as I realized Tifa now knew my hiding place and was sure to come find me if I didn't came to the stupid celebration.

I looked up at the banner hanging from the town gate as I passed, and noted I only had two days before the winter celebration.

I paused in front of the water tower that stood in the middle of town, and looked up at the night sky.

"Never forget your honor" came a voice on the wind.

I looked from the sky to a man, who, at one point I saw as a father.

The man looked like an older version of my best friend, only his hair was slicked back and his choice in cloths was more mature.

My mind was flouded with memories of him teaching us as we grew-up, like the proper way to chop fire wood, or to hunt on the mountain

"Why do you taunt me?" I choked out.

His blue eyes glowed in the dark as he looked at me.

"Honor...Cloud...always" The wisper only made the pain in my chest worse.

I closed my eyes to stop the tears from falling, when I opened them he was gone. Apon the ground before me were fresh foot prints in the snow. There was only the one pair, none coming, none going just the pair in front of me were he had stood.

I don't remember the rest of the walk home, or how I got in to the house with out mom knowing. But I woke close to dawn, the sky just barely starting to turn purple, and there was someone sitting at the end of my bed.

_"Thy wound bleeds with pain unshed"_

I gasped as tears started to run down my face.

_"Bound by chains forged from sorrow"_

"Please" I banged for the first time since there deaths "Please don't do this to me Gen...Please"

_"I shall wrap thee in darkness"_

I sobbed in to my pillow, as he ignored my plea.

_"And take thee from this world"_

As his words sang in my ears, I heard him sigh in content as he stood from my bed and something four legged softly walked to the window. I turned my head to look for the strange sound only to find the curtins fluttering in the breeze.

_I sat curled up in an ifinit darkness alone, the light that had shined long sense gone from this place in my dreams taking the wormth with it. A poddle of my own blood pooled around me as THERE words carved deeper in to my skin._

_"Do not fear Cloud" A deep voice whispered from the darkness._

_"Soon brother" Genesis's voice echoed._

_"Soon" Three voices called in unison from the darkness._

"Cloud dear get up" Mothers voice called to me, "you have to start getting ready".

I growned as I turned over on the bed, the dream still fresh in my mind. Sitting up I saw mother was already picking out my clothes for me, even if I didn't not want to were them, mother placed the clothes on my bed and left to start getting the house ready for tonight

Today was the day of my worst nightmare, the last two days had passed in a haze plagued by the phantoms of my past and it was now the day of the winter solstice celebration.

Getting up I got dressed the locked my bedroom door tuning back to my bed I reached underneath the side of the bed to a loose floorboard, moving it I pulled out a small square book I had made.

I made the book from scraps of paper I found and bound it together with twine, I then looked for every picture I could of them from before the accedent even the ones mother tried to hide.

It soon become a tradition for me to look throught it every year on this day as a way to remember them.

Opening the cover I reread the first words I wrote "Our truest life is when we are in dreams awake" Genesis had quoted that from a book when he was teaching me to read. Even after all these years and heart brake I still remember those words, so I thought it only right it they be the first words in a book to remember them.

Flipping throught the pages I stopped at a group picture we had taking infront of the Shinra mansion, the four phantoms of my past smiled up at me with unbound happeness as if they hadn't a care in the world.

My eyes began to burn from the unshed tears at the memory, I turned the page just as a knock came from outside my door.

"Cloud aren't you ready yet?" Mothers voice came from behind the door she was trying to sound sweet but I could hear the agitation in her voice.

With a sigh I placed the book back in it hiding place and got up, unlocking and opening the door mother rushed me down stairs for breakfast.

The house was decorated with mako green candles while Pale puple Lupine was placed in vases around the house with two wriths made from the Lupine, one on the outside of the front door the other place on the door way to kitchen.

Unlike any other day I ate as slow as posible not wanting to leave the house but, like any other day, mother chattered on about the people of the town like a gassiper as I tuned her out with thoughts of how slip away to hide before anyone found me.

The rest of the morning flow by quickly, Tifa had chores as did every one else in the town, and I was no exception mother had me cut fire wood, shoveling the snow.

After my chores mother made me go to a traveling merchent who set up just outside of town for an item for my 'Rite of passage' offering.

The man had many odds and ends from various materia, elemental crystals, to dragon fangs. It took me a few minutes to look throught the wagon but final my eyes settle on a box contaning a Zoloms fang, a very rare item.

Paying the man I tucking the box under my arm and started my walk home, dusk was starting to set in and I was loathing it.

A soon feeling washed over me of being watch as I walked, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

Pausing I closed my eyes to calm myself and took a deep breath in hopes to shake the feeling.

*I have got to stop being paranoid* I thought with a sigh.

Glowing red eyes suddenly flashed in my head as a growl echo across the mountian, opening my eyes I could see no creature to make such a sound.

_"So close little one" The dark haired man whispered "But I can't claim you just yet" The man watch as the boy ran back to his village._

Dispite my protest and unwillness mother had kept close watch on me till dark, at the chime of ten from the old clock mother made sure I had my offering with me before shoot me out toward the path to the moutains with the others of the town my age.

Tifa was at the beganing of the path with Cissnei who was holding a small box in her hands, apon seeing me Tifa bid Cissnei a good night and ran to my side pulling a small leather satchel from her belt.

"This is my offering" She said pulling out a small red materia the size of a marble.

"Mother said it's tradition for a Lockheart to bring Jenova a Bahamut summing materia" She bosted before retied the satchel to her belt and tugging me along to the path.

"So what did you bring as an offering?" Tifa asked as we walked.

Cluttching the box I replied "A Zoloms fang"

"Were did you find something that rare?" She gasped.

"The traveling merchent had it" I said looking ahead.

"I wonder, if your that thoughtful about an offering to Jenova, just think about what you're going to get me as a propasal gift" She swooned.

Ignoring her I walked on trying to hurry and get this over with, soon she started taking about the goings on in the town like mother did.

The nibelhiem bridge was the only way to cross the mountains gorge and was fastest way to rocket town as the path cut throught the mountian instead of around it, the cave of Jenova was on the other side.

As we came closer to the bridge I could see it had been remade after the accedent.

*To think it has only been a few years since that nightmare happened* Laughter cut my thoughts short as we came to the gathering place before the bridge.

I focused on the others who were here to take there 'rite of passage' Cissnei was standing with a boy named Kunsel, a girl I bearly knew named Aerith was talking to another girl Shalua.

There were others I couldn't name all waiting to began, a bad feeling hit me suddenly like an oman. Tifa called out to them as we aproched and most waved back to her with smiles behind glares aimed at me.

It was anly a few moment later that the full moon hit it's highest peek and Kunsel proclaimed that he would be the first to cross the bridge.

"This is so exciting" Aerith said from beside me.

"I guess so" In truth I could have cared less for this pagan none-sense.

I few minutes passed for Shalua cried out "Look Kunsel made it back!"

Many flocked around him after he came back across asking about the path, and to my shock he did not boast like before which stuck me as odd.

As the others still praised Kunsel, Shalua decided to taker her turn, and Cissnies not long after her.

A line of sorts soon formed as I stood to the side watching them go one at a time across the bridge, then waited to see like the others if they found there way back.

"You will never make it to the cave Cloud" Kunsel said from behind me.

Turning I face him, I really could say nothing as I agreed with him but I refused to say so.

"You bare a curse, but I think you already knew that" He snickered "The Lady Jenova will not bless you so why even go?".

*Why did I want to go?* I thought, on the way up I had actually started to look forwared to my rite of passage.

But looking at Kunsel now I could not think of a reason why I hadn't just left, Tifa had been distracted and no one would have come looking, so why?

Looking up I staired into Kunsels eyes hoping to find an answer to voice, but as I staired in his brown eyes I realized they had turned green, and not just green, they now had a slit in them like a cats.

I as I took a step back from him Tifa called out to me from the bridge.

"Wish me luck Cloud" She yelled with a waved then was gone in the swirling blackness of night.

"Soon cloud" Kunsels voice sent a chill down my spine "You wont have to hurt anymore, for we are merciful".

Looking around I realized everyone was watching me with green cat eyes now, Tifa and I had been the only one left who hadn't crossed yet. And now I stood alone.

The start chanting as they circled around me blocking any path of escape, dread started knoted in my stumic as they came closer corraling me towred the bridge.

"Do not fear Cloud" Spinning around I found Tifa standing on the bridge behind me.

"You had to know at some point this was going to happen" Her voice was soft but her now green cat eyes pulsed with madness.

Tifa walked passed me falling in line with the others, there eyes pulsed in the darkness with an unearthly green light.

"After all not even your own mather wanted you" Aeriths sweet voice spoke.

"Lady Jenova will rid our village of you cursed existence" Cissnie said as she swayed.

"The time has come for you to face judgment for your crimes Cloud" Tifas cold voice shook me to the core.

She would have looked normal if not for her glowing green eyes, and smile that promised pain that matched the rest of the group.

"It is time to be rid of you my Cloud" She spoke with malice.

As I looked at Tifa with shock Kunstal and some guy came up and grabbed me by the arms. Tifa stepped to the right of the bridge as the two once normal males dragged me halfway across the bridge with inhuman strangth.

"Let go!" I stuggled as best I could in there grasp.

Suddenly they pushed me, making me to fall forwared on to the boards of the bridge just as hard wind causing the bridge to sway dangerously under us.

"There is no going back for you now" Kunstal snerred.

He and the other boy, who's name I could not recall, stood there blocking the way back, they did not act nor seem to care that the bridge swayed wildly under us.

Taking a firm grip on the rope railing, I started move slowly across the bridge and with every step I took I willed my stomach to stop flip-flopping.

I could no longer see the other side of the bridge but I could still hear there chanting as I stepped off on to the thick snow of the mountian. The darkness was thicker on this side, almost to the point of being pitch black, clouds now covered the moon blocking out its silvery light.

I walk, the snow now to my knees, along what I hoped was the path, I was soon unable to feel my feet and legs as the cold numed them to an almost unbareble state.

As I walk I soon realized the snow was getting less deep, now only up to my ankles, as a path of sorts started to form from the foot prints of the others.

I finaly came to a fork in the path, the prints long since gone as the snow started to fall once more, even in the darkness I could see the cliffs jotting out of the moutian in jagged spirals reaching into the darkness of the sky.

Both paths looked dark and unpromissing twisting in to the darkness, I stood thinking as the wind screamed in my ears.

Listoning closely I realized it was not the wind that was screaming, but something else. Howls soon mixed with the screams as they echoed around me in a haunting melody, sending chills far colder then the mountains snow blowing winds down my spine.

The sounds started to grow louder forcing me to move, choosing the left path I ran in hopes of out running whatever was causing the haunting sounds that drifting apon the winds.

The path swisted and turned like a scar across the mountains face, my body soon protested the running a chill set in to my bone and my breath came out in little clouds around me looking up from were I huddled on the ground my eyes landed on the gaping mouth of a cave.

*A cave full of man eating monsters? Or freeze to death out here* I debated in my head.

The ground began to shake under me as a crushing noise echoed across the mountain, turning I found a cloud of snow coming at me from the ledge above, choosing quickly I dove for the cave.

...

...

..

.

I could not tell if my eyes were open or closed as the caves darkness ingolfed me even more then the night did, I cringed as needles danced across the body I could no longer feel.

My mind started to shut down from the pain.

The mountains cold started seeping in my bones.

The steady dripping was my only comfort as darkness began to take me and the howls grew closer.

The red eyed man walk throught the cave looking for the entrence the boy used, they had not meant for him to be outside when the avalanch happed.

The cave was dark but with his eyes it was like daytime, turning a corner he found the boy half barred by the snow.

The boy was not moving.

In a frenzy, the man pulled the boy from the snow. He was cold in him arms, fearing for the young one the man picked him up and walked away into the darkness.

Thank you for reading.

.

.

.

No thats not the end of it! ha.

I had hope this would be longer but I have the second part in the works as I type, It will take a bit longer to do but it will get done and posted soon.

And yes I know I have mistakes in the ending just bear with them please.

I think I lost my motive for this piece close to it's ending so it may wonder a bit, in truth I couldn't think of how to continue.

*I do not own FF7*

I do not own the qoute from Cloud's book, Lupin is an actual flower.

Just as a side note*

Jenova is a God like creature in this if you haven't already figured that out.


	2. I remember you sweet misery

I woke in pain, my arms and legs had an unbearable tingling in them reminding me of a needles. My vision swam as I leaned over the side of whatever it was I layed apon and throw up what was left in my stomic, which wasn't much.

I took in my surounding as the dry heeves started to lesson. From the way the room looked I could guess I was in a log cabin of sorts, pelts of many animals and fiends littered the walls like trophies.

Righting myself I found that had been sleeping on a bed pushed in to a corner, unlike my bed this on was quite comfy and soft. The blanket that covered me was also made of many pelts sewn together with an experts hand.

A dresser stood a few feet from the bed proped up against the far wall, a materia lamp sat on the nightstand on the right of the bed casting a faint orange glow across the room.

A tin cup filled with liqued sat on the stand with the lamp close enough to the bed I wouldn't have to reach too far, snaching up the cup I chugged the water.

I sat the cup back on the stand with a sigh I stood slowly from the bed, the floor cold beneath my feet making me shudder.

I realized as I stood shivering I wasn't in my worm cloths anymore, but a pair of simple sleeping pantes and a shirt that was three sizes to big, questions swirled in my mind but I ignored them for now.

Walking to the door I inched it open, I don't know what I was exspecting crazed glowing eyed teens maybe?

The hall beyond the door was dark but something was casting a faint glow at the far end, peering around I stepped out of the room I could make out very little things that might have been pictures scattered the walls but it was to dark to tell.

The floor was wood I could tell by the smoothness of it, I loved wood floors it reminded me of aunt Gillian's house the only other place I felt had happy besides the maner.

The house also smelled homie like fresh backed cookies. I loved mothers cookies back when brother had been around she baked all the time but after his tragic death mother changed.

Thinking back on it now there was one time Mister Lockheart came to the house right after brothers death mother had send me to my room while she talked to him, but I snuck back to the stairs and listoned to them talk.

Mister Lockheart was mad saying something about brother failing the Goddess and running away with some cursed beast, at the time I hadn't understood but after coming face-to-face with the True believers I think I finally understand. Brother hadn't left me he had been taken.

I walked as quitely as possible hoping not to wake whoever the house belonged too. If I could make it back home I could tell mother what happened and she would forgive me, I just know it.

I came to what looked to be a livingroom and the end of the hall. It was comfey and inviting with dark walls and simple funiture. A couch and rug sat in from of a lit fire place, a book shelf cramed with books and a wingedback chair sat agianst the far wall. A few end tables were scattered about and a diel radio sat on a table playing soft music I had hear playing.

Seeing no one in the room I made a brake for the entery hall and front door.

"You are in no condition to leave Cloud" A dark voice made body freeze.

That voice haunted me. That voice spoke to me from my worst nightmares. And here I stood paralized by the voice I had only dremt of.

I turned slowly to the open doorway I had not seen, And there he stood. He had no shirt showing off pale skin his jet black hair made him look even paler, but it was his eyes that caught me they were the glowing blood red that haunted my nightmares.

"Did he final wake up? man its about time sleeping for five day is bad for you" a familiar voice said from behind him.

I couldn't move my body felt cold. I think my heart stopped at some point as a face I hadn't seen in years come in to view.

"Zack" my voice came out more as a breath then a sound.

Zack smiled back, his hair was just as spiky as I remembered except for a lone piece that hung across his once smooth face that now bared a cross like scar on one cheek. His once bright lavender eyes were now a darker and glowed like the pale mans. I could no longer see the innocent they once held back when I still smiled.

"Spike, you okey?" Zack asked as he stepped closer.

I couldn't breath. My face felt hot and my eyes stung I wanted to scream at him, I wanted to hug him and never let go, but most of all I wanted to wake up and stop this nightmare it was far to cruel.

Zacks face turned from happy to scared suddenly. I never realized I was falling till I was on my hands and knees gasping for air.

A pair of strong arms grabbed me, I could bearly hear as the white noise distorted the voice. My vision blured with tears and black dots dancing before me as I tried to breath but my lungs refused to work.

The chest I was pulled against vibrated as the purson spoke I couldn't tell who was holding me but it didn't feel like Zack. Suddenly a sweep of cold air passed me causing my already cold body to shiver violently and soon more voices joined the white noise.

It felt like my hole body was shutting down from the shock as my mind tried to register what I had seen. Zack was alive my brain screamed in agony, did this mean my brother was alive as well? My mind was racing with questions but I couldn't utter a single word.

The arms that held me changed as I swam in the darkness of my inner turmoil. The purson who held me whipered to me in a voice laced with pain, I could bearly hear them as everything shut down.

When I woke I was back in the bed laid in when I first woke up. I blinked, I had hoped I would wake to mothers voice telling me to get up it would have been better then waking in the nightmare.

"I thought you were going to die on me" A voice I hadn't heard in along time said.

I bolted up from were I layed and started at the shocked face of my brother.

"Genesis" my voice whispered.

He looked the same was when I lost saw him. His hair was still shaggy cut and red like the sunset, he was as tall as I remembered him to be but was abit thinner. His eyes were just as blue as mine but glowed like that of Zacks and the pale man's.

"Yes brother" His voice was calm but his face held a smile and happeness radiated from him.

The tears I had held in for so long broke free and I could do nothing to stop from gasping and sobbing as I looked at him.

Genesis was at my side in an instent pressing my face to his chest and whispering comferting words in to my ear.

_"Please Cloud, cry no more"_ his voice sounding pained.

_"I am here, please shed no more tears" _I could only grip his shirt tighter as he song to me.

After what felt like hours I finaly stopped crying and was now curled up in my brother hold. Genesis sat with his back pressed to the headboard helding me to his chest.

"Do you feel better now?" His was was calm agian.

"Why?" my voice low.

"Why?" he echoed me sounding confused.

"Why are you alive? Why did you tormented me? Why didn't you ever tell me you were alive?! WHY?!" I yelled the last part.

I broke from Genesis's grasp and jumped from the bed. The pain and sorrow I had felt seeing him and morphid to anger and rage. He just sat there looking at me with wide eyes shocked by my out burst.

"Cloud you must calm down" He moved to the edge of the bed.

"No...I must do nothing of the kind! You owe me an answer! For fuck sake I mourned for you! I cried for you! I stayed in that Gods forsaking town for you! Or do you not remember that I tried to run away! YOU made me stay! YOU asked me not to leave, you! I had to deal with mother and Tifa and that fucking town talk, slandering and cussing me alone! All because of YOU!" I raged on, at some point I had started paissing the floor in aggitation.

I could not control the rage running like lava in my vains, I was so lost in my own mind babbling out thoughts I had long ago silenced, so consumed I was with my own rage I never noticed till it was to late that Genesis was slowly loosing control as well.

It all happen so quickly that I thrown in to a daze, I never saw Genesis move or feel his hand on my throat till I was pressed to the wall my feet dangling of the ground as he held me at eye level.

"DO NOT YELL AT ME!" I was frozen stairing in to my brothers glowing eyes.

I could only stare as Gen bared his teath at me, a amber ring appered around his puples and his hair look longer. I shivered as fear gripped me, this wasn't my brother whatever this thing was it wasn't the Genesis I had known, I turned away from the creature before me to afread that I might find a shred of the real Genesis in the creatures eyes.

The hand around my throat loosened its hold as I was lowered to the ground, strong arms in cased me pressing me in to Gen's chest.

"You will sufficate him if you don't let go" A strong wise voice I feared spoke.

Genesis sighed and let go, taking a few steps back so the other male could see me clearly. Angeal hadn't changed just like the other, his hair was still the color of Zacks but in stead of spikes his was slicked back from his face, his eyes still held the wisdom it had when I was young, he wasn't as tall has Gen or Seph but he had broader shoulders. He was dressed in a dark blue sweater and jeans, simple but nice was something Angeal could pull off with out trying.

"Well at least you grew a few more inchs, but I would have prefered if you hadn't cut your hair I liked it better when you looked like you stuck a fork in a light socket" Angeal ruffled my hear as he spoke.

I Stepped away from them putting distence between us, this was to cruel. Genesis wasn't Gen anymore and I could tell by Angeals aura, nether was he.

"Cloud? Are you still not feeling well? I know seeing Zack must have shocked you deeply" Angeals voice was trying to be soft but still had a gruffness to it. "And I am sorry if Genesis here scared you, he still hasn't got full control over his new self"

New self? I thougth, my face must have shown my confushion as they both chuckled. Angeal made a motion with his hands and Gen sighed again but as he looked over to me he must have decided to follow Angeal and made to leave the room.

"Why don't you come talk to Vincent, I'm sure he can tell you better then I" Angeal said standing away from the door to give me room to pass.

I hesitated, I never met this 'Vincent' and if he was then one who did whatever it is he did to make my brother and friends like this I think I was better of not meeting him, but Angeals eyes were hard no longer asking but telling me I will go meet this man.

With a sigh I followed Genesis out of the room with Angeal walking behind as if to block me from running back to the room. I paused in the hallway watching as Gen stood next to a silver haired man I knew as Sephiroth, Angeal placed a hand on my shoulder guiding me to the couch and had me take a seat as they stood.

The red eyed man I had seen before sat across from me in a winged back chair, he made a motion with his hands and Zack came bounding in from the kitchen, once he placed a cup of tea on the coffe table before m ethey all took seats in chairs around the room. It was like they were trying not to sit nere me, it was unsettleing.

"I think it's time retell you what your are and why you are here" The red eyed man said as the other hushed around him.

"My name is Vincent Valentine and you, like us, are a werewolf" Vincent said with out a hint of emotion on his face.

I could only stare at him, did he think I was stupid? Did he think I believed in those childrens tale that spoke of the were beast?

"Before you say I am crazy, let me tell you how I know that you are infact a were like us" He paused to sip his tea "You can hear better then other, you dislike the single mindedness of the village, you would rather wonder Gaia the stay in one place...Am I wrong?" He asked me.

"Many people dislike my home, other people have good hearing as well, and have always been told I have a gypsy's soul" I said to him never wayvering.

"True, but do others have a birth mark that looks like a trible tattoo an them" His voice was calm as he stated rather then ask.

I had a sudden urge to scratch the said mark, it was a spike swirl that mother once said looked like a wolf tucked in on it self on my side.

"Now please listen as I telll you the tale of how we came to be" Vincent said giving no room for argument.

"Long ago a Demon fell from the heavens, she was a beautiful monster that charmed the people of the land. Soon she had a coven of many worshipers following her as she distroid the land around her, she poisened the waters turning them black, sucked life from the tree's killing the forests, and tried to create life resulting in the monsters we now call fiends" He paused, and again took a sip from his cup.

"The Goddess Minerva saw this and knew she could sit by no longer, many people of Gaia had left for favor of the Demon but a few still believed in Minerva, one group we now called Ancents, the others are less known about and have no givin name.

We are those with out name, creatures boren in human form but with the soul of monster. The Niblehiem wolfs are our souls provider and by there grace we have lived in the this mountain for years.

You had lost your brother and friends three short years ago when they to were forced to make an offering to the Demon Jenova, and like you, they never made it to the cave they were ambushed by the others possessed by Jenovas powers if I had not come to there aid they would have died"

I saw Zack shiver at the memorie as Angeal wrapped his arm about his shoulder in comfort, something I missed. Three years I have been alone while they all had each other, Zack had his brother, Sephiroth had his three best friends, and the same could be said for Genesis, while I was left to wonder in a hate filled village being blamed because I had been mark and they hadn't.

I stood then, no longer will I give away my happeness for there sakes, I who gave up freedom for them. A growl worked its way from my throat, I watched as there eyes grew wide at the sound all but Vincent, he looked as if he knew it was coming.

"Fine I'm a werewolf! I still don't give a crap, I'm leaving and this time I wont be talked out of it by those who abandond there family" I stated before heading for the door.

I didn't bother to look at them as I left I could feel there shock at my words, but as I neard the door a hand rested apon my shoulder stopping me from leaving.

"If you are in fact leaving, then take this and know your family will wait till you are ready to join the pack" Vincent said as he handed me a backpack and fur coat.

I shoved them back in to Vincent's arms, I will not take anything from this monster, the one who help still way my family and friends. With a cold glare and cries from the others I ran through the door and in to the bitter cold winds of the night, I could here there howls calling back to them but I ignored them and ran on.

I knew not how long I had run but I knew I was no longer on the Nibelheim mountain, the glow of a town shined in the distance as I walked a cross the snow covered plains.

Where ever this road takes me I hope I can become happy on it, I thought to myself as I watch a ship in the sky land in the village ahead of me.

*FF*FF*FF*

I have decided to make this more then just a two shot, so watch closely as I will be up-dating randomly.

I have about four other stories in the works I hope to get out soon, two or three will be on my FictionPress account as they will be novels of my own work.

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter I promise the next one will be better, and also ignore any mistakes I missed I have been trying to fix them as I go so I may have missed a few!

NEXT CHAPTER: The Captain and his crew of Merry Misfits.


	3. Now your in the family

A Winter Nightmare

Chapter Three.

...

Please forgive any mistake as I hal little time to check over my own work and I am using NotePad so not spell check sorry.

This story may wonder a bit and has some humer to it so I hope you injoy.

And THANKS TO

Alanis Strife, and Guest for being my only reviewers!

and everyone who Faved of put me on alert!

And last but not least thanks to the Community

Read's Way To Much!

...

I walked through numbing cold with the frozen wind trying to blow me away, the lights in the distence called out to me. The close to the village I came the more I saw that the lights were being cast out on to a flat stone area with markings on it, I paused just outside the stone area watching as lights of red, yellow, blue, and green blinked randomly across the stone along the marking of white and yellow.

I felt the wind pick up as a whirling sound nearly deafend me, my body stood frozen to the ground as I watch a metal ship that reminded me of the ones Genesis read to me about from one of his books. A ping of sorrow hit my heart at the memorie but was replaced by sher giddinss as I watch hooks fall to the ground and people running around in tan colored cloths picking them up and attaching them to something on the ground ankering it.

A child like excitement came over me, I could hear them yelling to each other as a rope ladder rolled down and people started to climb down. I could feel there hearts hammering away as the two groups talked or yelled, pointed at things, and flipping on orange lights in there hands and made motions with them.

I was so in overwhelmed with it all that I never noticed a few people stopping to look at me with shock, or a tall blond haired man yelling at me till I was smacked up side the head by said man.

"What the sam hill you think your doing out here dressed in %$#*& shorts!" He yelled with gruff voice never taking the sig from his mouth.

"Your ! %# nuts will freeze off if you stay out here any longer! Ya %$# ! dumb kid" He barcked at me.

I had a sudden feeling of rebelion come over me as I glared at him, he lock eyes with me and glared back, soon we were inchs from each other and I could swear lightining was passing between us as nether of us blinked.

A female voice broke the silence around as "Captin we should get him inside the winds picking up from the north" The woman called out to him.

The Captin suddenly grabbed and flung me over a shoulder like a sack of flour, I growled and clawed at him angry that this man thought he could do this to me.

"Quit your %$# whining ya brat or I'll drop ya on your head and drag you in by your ankle!" The Captn bellowed at me with a grumble.

I kicked and clawed the whole way in but when the man called Captin dropped me before a heater in a square little room I realized just how cold I truely had been. The weman that had called out to Captin draped a thick blanket on my shoulders with a kind smile, as the Captin walked out bellowing orders at people outside the room.

"Don't mind Captin Cid, he likes to make threats and tell but he's a kind soul" The lady said smiling at me.

She was about my height with brown hair, and hazel that had a caring shine to them, she was were brown pants, a green weater, and a white coat.

"My name is Shera, it's nice to meet you" Shera smiled as she held out her hand to me.

"Cloud Strife" I replied with a horsed voice shaking her hand as I did.

A shocked look crossed her face and I wondered if she some how knew me right before she ran to the door and vanished be hind it. I sat the pounding how long it would be before Captin Cid and Shera had me thrown back out in to the cold night, when suddenly Shera returned carring a coffee mug with steam coming off it.

"Here Cloud dear, drink this it should help your throat" Shera said handing me the cup.

I Sipped a bit and humed, it wasn't to sweet but just enought to cut the bitter after taste of the tea, along with a slit lemony bit.

"Its tea mixed with honey, lemon, and cinnamon" Shear said smiling at me "Oh, will you be alright being along for an hour? I still have to finish filing the papers, then I have to check when the next order is, and I still haven't got Cid to sign the form!" Shera said drifting off in her to do list.

:I will be fine thank you miss Shera" I replied braking her from her thoughts.

"Oh good! and please, just call me Shere dear" She said before heading out the door.

I sat there listening to the whirl of the heater and the voices shout outside the room, sighing I wondered if my brother even cared that I had left.

"Why did you just let me walk away Gen?" I sighed to myself in the little room.

The room its self was mid sized and square, four walls colored a nutral brown tone, the heater and I sat in the far courner behind a desk that had lots of papers in stacks all acrossed it. I found two potted plant I didn't know sitting in the room, two chairs infront of the desk, and random art and picture place around the four walls.

I was suddenly being shaken awake as two voices argued, I don't even remember falling alseep but I must have more tired then I thougth.

"Captin be gentle! He's sick after all!" Shera politly yelled at Cid.

"Ya well the $#*& brat should have fallen alseep! He could die ya know!" Cid bellowed back with color.

I think I said something about not being a brat but it came out giberish, Captin Cid suddenly looked worried and Shera was running for the door. My vision began to blur and I couldn't keep my eyes open any long as they started to close, sudden pain in my cheek woke me abit as I started at Cid in shock, Cid looked more concern every second as I sat there.

I started to fall back asleep with out warning whe yelling started to ring out in the roo, Cid move as a man I didn't know examained me with a grim look the guy turned and said something to Cid I couldn't hear as I started to pass out.

I slowly I realized I was being picked up from were I was propped up against the wall, blinking heavy eyes I saw Cid holding me was he followed quickly behind the docter.

I woke as the sun shine dance acrass the room throught the window, I lay on a bed in an unfemiler room as a sense of doing this before hit. I sat up slowely as my body argued about moving, everything felt stiff and I could not tell just how long I had slept.

The crashing sound of glass hitting the floor alerted me that Shera was standing in the door way of the room looking both shocked and happy.

"Your awake! Oh thank the Gods!" She cried out before running to me and wrapping me in a hug.

A loud thunp and running soon followed and soon Captin Cid was standing in to the room looking like he had just had a panic attack.

" !%$#*^%#* It's about time you woke up you brat! you scared the #!$#% out of us all with you coma #% $%!" Cid half yelled as a look of relief came to his face.

"Cloud Honey, you have been asleep for a alittle over a month dear" Shera said answering my on spoken question.

I looked at her stunned, a month? how had I sleep for so long? and what did Cid mean by coma? I was about to ask when Cid beat me to it.

"You had the worst %$# case of pneumonia the doc had ever seen! He was sure you were a goner brat!" Cid said laughing.

"Captin that is no laughing matter! Cloud bearly survived!" Shera said to Cid with sorrow.

"Ya, ya, but the kid made it didn't he" Cid was still laughing.

"Oh never mind! Cloud dear you must be hungry after sleeping for so long, give me a minute to go whip you up some soup" Shera place a kiss on my head before rushing off.

I sat there in stuned silence, why were they so reliefed that I lived? they didn't no me, and why were they being so kind? outside of mother, Gen and my old friends I had never recived such kindness before.

"Don't sweat it kids, what ever demons drove you here you can bet your $# ! that your safe here" Cid said watching me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, how did he know of the werewolfs that haunted me.

"You talked alot in your sleep, bout scared the %$# out of Shera. I know what it's like to be haunted by something so don't you worrie, and hey when you recover I'll take you for a ride in my airship" Cid said scratching his stubble with a grin.

"Whats an airship?" as the words came out of my mouth the ever present sig fell from Cidsopen mouth as his jaw dropped open.

"Whats an airship!Whats an airship!?" Cid yelled with pure shock "Why there the greatest thing since toilet paper!" He bellowed.

"I could tell you just how wonderfull a thing they are! But I think showing you would be better!" Cid pointed a finger at me with a shit eating grin.

"Thats only because you don't explain thangs well" Shera laugh as Cid yelled at her.

"Here now eat up, I want you to grow stronger quickly so cid can show you his baby" Shera laughed out as Cid currected here with a yell.

...

I smiled as I thought back to that day two years ago, I had come along way since then. Cid forced me to on to an airship later that week and soon I was flying as part of the crew, I was being trained by Cid to pilot the Shera if needed, and to do basic repairs.

"Are ya still working on this hunk of junk?" Cid asked coming up behind me.

I was setting in front of a beat up motorcycle that looked like it would fall apart at any moment, I swivled the roll around stool over so Cid could see what I had done with the motor of the bike.

"Ya managed to stop the oil leek but way still gatta figure out how to repair the cylinder head" Cid said pointing to the said part.

The bike was a marvel, even Cid couldn't figured out how it had come to be. The body was wide so it could hide the compartments that held swords, it was sleek and black, and some how it had materia to power it unlike the airships, modern cars, and bikes of the times.

It had taken four days to figure out how to open and remove the engine so we could work on it, the parts of the said bike were scattered across the garage in piles according to were it came from, or what it did.

"I just hope it runs by the time we get done with it" I replied to him wiping my hands on a rag.

I was coated head to toe in oil and grease, I was thankfully wearing blue coveralls it even had Cids logo on it.

"Well aleast you still how the Shinra bike till you figure out this piece of %$# " Cid said scratting his stubble.

Knodding I stood up and followed Cid out of the garage in his back yard to the house, I had been givin the room in the second store of the house to live in Cid had refused to let me leave saying something about me being to stupid to go wondering around and get myself killed.

Shera who I had first thought was his wife but was later laughed at by Cid, lived next to us in her own house she had taught me to cook for myself which was un heard of back home, and how to saw.

I took a quick shower, fixed something for both Cid and my myself, then followed Cid to the landing strip. Everytime I look out across that blacktop strip with it flashing lights and crew members running to and frow, I remember the first night I layed eyes on it.

"We have orders for Wutia so get your #$%# in gear and lets GO!" Cid bellowed throught the hanger casting an echo.

People went heywire, running every-which-way to complete something or other, others ran maintenance before lift off, and finaly my group ran to sacure the cargo and load it.

Most of the cargo were wooden crates varying in size and all were sacured down with netting to keep it from moving around, just as we were fininshing up Shera walked in carring a small fancy black box that looked like one of those treasure chest from Gen's books.

"Here Cloud this is very special, so keep ahold of it till its delivered alright? The man who requested this paid quite abit so please make sure nothing happens to it" Shera asked with a rare none smile looking very serious.

I place the box in my pack and placed the strap of said pack over one shoulder and across my chest, before knodding to her Shera let out a reliefed sigh befor running off to make last minute checks, and I headed for the bridge.

The bridge of the airship was alive with sound people making orders for ajustments, people checking and rechecking the weather, others working out the flight path and thats were Cid was aguring with the understudy pilots.

I could hear Cid all the way in the loading bey, sighing I tried to ignore more of the chatter coming from the people in the round room.

The bridge was far in size, it was a solid cage of metal and glass as most of the bubble that made up the front of the bridge was glass, a large halogram globe was perjected in the center on the room an its own endent in the floor. A tall raised area at the back had a small stair case to the side leading up to the pirate ship like wheel, and a poster of a girl was placed on the back wall, that was Cids place in this mess of people.

I had found out over the spand of two years just how right Vincent had been, I wasn't like the people here and everyone in the town knew this.

It had taken abit of work but I had finally learned to manage my hear better, I could cut back what I heard by zoning out, or I could listen to anything in a room, and then some if what I was listening to was loud.

My strangth on the other hand was still a problem, I was able to lift stuff that would crush any normal person so working as a member of the loading crew was a slite problem, both Cid and Shera said I could change to another crew but I liked working with the loading crew when I was here and not off delivering something for Cids delivery service.

And another part is being hard to control was my inner wolf, my inner wolf liked to hunt, to run, and to come out when I was worked up or stressed out which didn't help much when you worked in a place like I did.

what did help was that I had a crew of people to back me up if I needed and to help controling or detain the wolf if need be.

"Its clear for take off, I repeat, Its clear for take off" I heard Shera's voice boom through to the speakers of the airship.

"All right people to your stations! Lets GO!" Cid bellowed to the all ready scrabbling people in the room.

"Come have a chat Cloud" Cid waved as he headed for the wheel of the ship.

I followed behind dodging the random running person as I did, once there I stood beside Cid and watching as the we took to the open skys which were still in pre-dawn blac purple mix dusted with stars.

"All right, by then time we get to Wutai it will be about noon there time but evening here. So I want you to deliver that expencive box in my place, Shera has a meeding set up with a client so I will be hold-up in the meeting room on the phone" Cid spoke with out real care in his voice.

Zombies could be taking over Midgar, the president of Shinra could be dancing naked in the hanger, and Cid would have never of known, for once he was in the sky's Cid turned in to a careless person when it came to anything on the ground.

I laughed under my breather, Goddess forbid he heard me or I would be getting an ear full for it.

"I still don't know where to deliver it" I replied as I too watched the sky's.

"The palace in Wutai as where its spose to go, somethin bout a wedding I think" Cid scratched his stubble.

I knodded back my replie, after two years we have learned how to talk with out talking and in some way I think I have become a son to him with out my knowing how.

"Good, now how bout you go find the weather report for me cus some dumb %$# #$ isn't doing his job! but instead wants to play Galaga!" Cid bellowed more at the said crew member then me.

After doing as I was asked the trip to Wutai went about like it normaley does, Cid stands at the wheel and barks orders, random crew members sneak off to the loading bey to smoke, Shera calls after a random button get pushed setting of the alarm, and while that was happening I am in the meeting room trying to do the homework Shera forced off on me.

We landed about noonish like Cid had said, and every member of the loading bey started the standerd scramble of unloading, finding, marking, and checking of the crates on board.

I ran up after helping to find Cid before heading off to deliver the package in my shoulder bag.

"I'm checking in Cid" I said as I walked in.

I took each step carefully as the floor housed stacks of paperwork knee high everywhere and I would hate to set off Cid in this room because the echo would kill my hearing.

"Ya, ya, just get there and back already! and here this will get you clearince to the king or whatever" Cid handed me a slip of paper with out looking as he searched a stack of papers.

"I will hurry back" I replied heading for the door.

...

Seeing Wutai in spring reminded me of the first time I came here two years ago on my first real run with Cid and crew. That day Shera went with us and had shown me around, the cherry tree's were in bloom coating the ground with pink something I had never seen sinse my home town was almost always white with snow or brown from bare ground.

The houses were made with a wood that was painted a bright red with gold accents, all the roofs were slanted, and the festival was going so there were paper lanters of many colors hung around the town, the people of Wutai were all dressed in colorfull clothing, and the children were playing with noise making toys.

A giant Levianthan was standing in the center of the town, I had been afread to go nere it till Shera told me it was decoration made for the festival and proved that it wasn't alive.

Looking around now I see there already puting up lanters for the coming festival, the women were teaching the younger kids how to make the paper lanters, as the older ones rushed about with colorfull streamers and noise makers.

I hurred to the palace passing a tall tower Shera had called the Pagoda as I went, as I aproched I noticed that there were alot more guards then the last time I was here.

"Hult" to guards ordered as I reached the gate.

"What is your bussness here?" The bigger one aasked in a deep voice.

"I have a delivery for the Emperor of Wutai from Cids airship delivery sevice" I replied handing them the folded letter.

"Well you do have clearence but we were ordered not to let any one in or out" the big guard said reading over my letter.

"I could run up to the thrown room and see what his magisty wants us to do?" The smaller thinner (if that possible) guard said looking over the bigger once shoulder.

I stood there silently as they debated what to do, finally after ten minutes they agreed that the smaller one should run to the thrown room while we wait here.

Half an hour passed before the smaller guard (who's name escapes me) returned with a very fancy dressed man, the other guard looked stunned before bowing at the waist.

I mearly blinked I didn't know this man from adam, or what was happening but he did smell like fresh silk and reed matts.

"Ah I was wondering when the package would arrive" The formal looking man said as he stood before me.

I didn't replie as I pulled a small book from my shoulder bag along with a pin and held them out to him, he scribbled a signature on the open page.

"Here is the box I was asked to deliver" I handed him the fance wood box as his eyes seemed to light up at the sight.

"Ah, yes, yes" He walked quickly back in side with his prize in hand.

I shook my head and turned and headed back to town, the palace was have in closed by a forest with only two paths heading to the front gate both of which were cut through the said forest.

As I walked my stupid inner wolf kept acting up, one moment I could smell roses, then I hear small animals, then suddenly I would pause at a swushing sound that signaled something to my inner self.

Before I even knew what was happening I was running after the swushing sound with a stupid grin on my face, my mind kept jumping from on thought to the other.

A bird?

A small fiend?

Ohhh a rabbit!

The more I wondered the happer and hyper I became, and as suddenly as it began it left leaving me stuck in the middle of no where how the hell I was?

As I searched the forest floor by tree that looked just like the other millions of trees I was standing next to, my head snapped up as I caught the scent of the creature I had been chasing.

With my nose to the breeze I followed the scent, it smelled like a mix of rose with silk with a little metal thrown in, and the closer I got the happer I got for some odd reason.

I soon found myself standing in a place clean of trees, a waterfall drowned out most of the sounds but I could still hear a giggling of sorts, the air felt cool and smelled of water and grass giving me a sudden urge to roll around in the grass.

I wondered around abit taking in the sight of this beautifull place, when the giggling stopped I was suddenly on alert looking for the creature that smelled funny and made such strange sounds.

"Well now I don't think I have ever seen a wolf in these parts!" A girls voice echoed in the clearing.

I ignoring the voice I walked to the waters edge and sure enough right there refleting back at me was the blue eyed stair of a wolf with a golden coat, I cringed as I exaimed myself.

"Such a pretty girl, maybe I can train you to be a ninja like me!" the voice says before a girl drops from a nere by tree.

The wasn't very tall maybe my height, slim build olmost wirey, dark bob cut hair, brown eyes, tan shorts, green turtle neck sleeveless shirt, some kind of arm guard on one arm, and a sheriken on her back.

"Hi there little fella" The girl had lowerd her voice as if I would run away at the sight on her.

I just staired trying to figure out my options.

1, I could tell her to leave which might result in her running away screaming.

2, run for it and hope I find my way back and figured out how to TURN back before getting to town.

Or 3, go along with this girl till we get back to town then flee for Cids airship and hope the newer members of the crew wont freak out.

I was so caught up with thoughts of how to get out of this I didn't notice the girl pulling a rope from her pack and lassoing me till the rope was around my neck.

I blinked my wolf eyes at her in shock, now what? I thought to myself.

"Now don't fight! I'm going to make you the best ninja dog ever!" She smiled at me, with her fist on her hip in a victory stance.

Ok option 1 will have to do.

Just as I was about to speak to her crunching leaves had us on alert, I smelled the air and found it smelled of sweat and metal, the girl looked worried and slitely angery at who ever else was out here.

"Princess I must ask you to return to the palace at once" A gruff males voice came from the tree's.

Suddenly we were surounded by a group of man, all were wearing strange armer in dark green and black tones, pointy round hats, and black demon masks to cover there faces.

The girl jumped back landing beside me at the edge of the lake before the waterfall, her sweet aura changed to that of a fighters and I could smell the anger rolling off of her body.

"I will never go back! I don't want to marrie some random gut dad chose because he looked nice!" She yelled but with furry.

"You have no choice princess" The man said with venum making me growl.

Who is this man to tell her she has no choice? Who the hell does he think he is? My growl had grown to a loud rumble causing the man to realize I was there two.

Before I could attack them the air filled with smoke and the girl tugged my rope forcing me to follow or choke.

She ran shocking me at how fast the little brat was, we dodged over roots and under low branchs, around large rocks and fallen tree's, then finally were came to the edge of the town.

People were milling about with out a care as the two of us ran strait through town, I began to piece the area togather and realized we were close to the landing strip housing Cids airship.

I tried to pull the girl in the direction of the airship but was yanked torred a house just before I saw the ship in the distence.

The girl pulled in to a house on the higher grounds of Wutia and slammed the door closed, as she bolted the locks I stood frozen as my wolf sense started kicking in at the sight of all the CATS!

I stood wide eyed, mouth open, and ears pricked forward, as the cats slowly started to realize a very BIG wolf had just invaded there personal space.

The events were not my falt! The girl turned as the room filled with hissing and kitty growl as every cat in the room arched in protest at my presens, I one the other hand started sniffing the air happily bafore choosing a target.

The girl was to slow to grab me as I darted for the tabby cat beside a low tea table, the said cat ran for its life as I crashed in to the said table before darting after it.

I paused mid run before changing coures when a white china cat jump up beside me in to a end table, I nocked over said table and ran after the white kitty.

All the while the girl was trying to caught me but to no avail, then suddenly the door was trown off its hings as the armered guys ran in followed by the guy I gave the box to that smelled of silk.

All the cats ran for the door at once and causing me to as well, but not escape, to caught! I landed on one of the armered guys, nocking two down as I did.

The girl watched with wide stunned eyes, as I jumped back to my feet only to slam head long in to the Emperor guy, nocking him out the door on to his ass.

The girl made her escape as the chaos happened, I was so busy chasing to cats I never realized I had chased one back to the lading strip and right up in to the loading bay.

"Holy crap! look at that!" Someone yelled.

"Dude!" Another yelled.

I last the cat somewhere around the halls of the ship, I sniff the ground traced and retracing my steps, I was suddenly being dragged to the meeting room as I fought to get away i had to find the kitty!

"What in $#*!%%#*^%# Who think you doing Cloud?!" I paused to stare at the man who yelled.

I Know you! I sniffed his leg, yes I know you! And I am your friend! scratch please! I paused in mid doggy rant as my sense returned slowly...What the hell was wrong with me?...

Oh ya my freaking wolf nature kicked in...fuck.

"Ya thats right you better come back to your sense before I make you! you stupid $# %^ kid!" Cid yelled at me.

I cring and thought back to my human self, I meditated on the human side of me and puff before long a man sat naked where a wolf once was.

"For %$#*% sake put some cloths on! know one wants to see you wanger!" My hands flow to cover my crutch as Cid went on a rant.

"OMG I KNOW IT!" A girly voice yelled causing both of us to jump.

"What the %$^#& you think your doing on my ship!" Cid yelled at her causing her to jump back.

"What do you mean? I followed my wolf and found a hot guy that waht!" The girl yelled back matching him in sound.

"Ain't know kid going to be on MY ship!" Cid yelled back put his fist on his hips.

"How bout this! You take me with you or I tell everyone he's a monster hiding in a human form!" The girl yells back puting her fist on her hips match Cid.

"Ain't ganna happ'n! and go ahead ain't no one ganna beileve ya!" Cid laughed back.

"Oh ya! well I'm the princess see, and every one will believe me!" The girl yelled back gloating.

"Well I don't care if you a Goddess! You ain't fly'n on this ship ya little brat!" Cid yells with finger pointing at her.

"Sexist, SEXIST!" The girl yells back with furry.

As the fight was happening I snuck out, and made my way slowly to my room with only my pack to cover things up below. The new people of the crew stopped what they were doing when I passed looking shell shocked, while the more seasoned members fell over laughing.

...

Shera could only stare at everyone when we landed, not only was I dressed funny (forgot to pack more cloths) but we also had a new member, a worrent for our arrest by Wutai after finding out that 'princess' Yuffie had stowed away on the ship, two lost deliverys, and nether Cid or I had finished our asigned paper work.

Results...

Very pissed Shera...

Me: grounded for a month, major choirs, and no working on my bike till sentence was over.

Cid: Grounded (literaly) and sentenced to paper work in his office for a month.

Yuffie: force to call home and explain why she stowed away and that she was stuck working for Cid's deliverys till she paid off the bill she ran up (not really cause Shera felt sorry for her being married off to some one she doesn't love) And Choirs for stowing away on Cids ship.

Everyone else was also grounded and given choirs.

_Dear Journal_

_Here I sit after FINALLY Scrubbing down the 'Shera' Airship, as I write this_ _I wonder just where this journey is taking me and if I will be making more friends along the way?_

_Yes Yuffie has become a friend even though she trys to black mail me with my secret, and for the first time in two years I wonder if my choice in leaving my brother and old friends was the right idea?_

_P.s I hope so because I can't want to get back in the skys with Cid and his Merry crew of misfits!._

...

DONE!

Finally...Geez, I swear finishing this chapter was annoing! I tried to find something werewolf to inspire me but come up the very little...

I mean shit where has all the werwolfs gone? I tried searching werewolf but that mostly came up with "How to become a Werewolf" and let me tell you some of the ways to 'become' a werewolf is just plain nasty!

I mean come on! eating two day old raw meat isn't going to do anything but make you sick!

...

...Right moving on...

Please review I love hearing from the readers.

**Chapter 4: Crazy red heads and ninjas don't mix.**

I swear there is a plot to this madness!

And keep your eyes out for a story in Castlevania!


End file.
